


五次的相遇和一次的坠入爱河

by Equalinsea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Short
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 12:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equalinsea/pseuds/Equalinsea
Summary: （HP设定）克拉克和布鲁斯相遇了五次，而最后一次他们终于坠入爱河(Harry Potter setting) Clark and Bruce met five times and the last time they fell in love.





	五次的相遇和一次的坠入爱河

**Author's Note:**

> 私设如山，已经尽量还原场景了，可能还是会有bug，求考据党轻拍。很多场景直接借的哈利波特原剧情，最后free talk里面会一一说明。

1\. Hogwarts Express 霍格沃兹特快

窗外的景物开始倒退了，可眼下不是停下来欣赏那些美景的时候。克拉克紧张地扶了扶眼镜，他记得自己的座位是倒数第三车厢——大概，他只来得及匆忙看一眼车票就冲上了列车。脚底的车摇晃着，魔法世界的山山水水飞快地向后奔跑，列车走廊远处带着米白色帽子的女巫推着小货车慢悠悠地走了过来。克拉克低头刚想快步走过——倒数第三车厢应该就在不远处——那个女巫和他对了一眼，接着尖叫了起来。  
“嘿，你，格兰芬多！！”  
克拉克下意识瞟了一眼自己金红相间的斗篷。  
女巫抓着她的小货车跑过来，小零食在车上叮当作响愣是没有掉出去一个。她张嘴冲克拉克喊着，脸颊上的雀斑跟着她的呼吸疯狂抖动。  
“列车已经开动了不知道吗！？不许随意走动——你们这些学生从来就只会打破规矩——”  
“抱歉抱歉抱歉——我只是在找座位——啊我找到了，我以后不会再这样了。”克拉克随手拍开一扇门把女巫的教训关在门外，一边心有余悸地抓住门把手，他一直都知道上了年纪的女性的威慑力。接着克拉克的目光落到车厢中间，他看见一个拿着苹果喂蝙蝠的男孩。  
他可真好看。克拉克的脑海里最先蹦出这句话。他看向男孩的脸，约和自己一样的年纪，却不显一点稚气；半阖的眼下是暗蓝色的眼，皮肤是健康的蜜色；宽大的袍子盖不住男孩的身材，一看就是经常锻炼的；可能是因为闷热而解开的两颗扣子，颈部随意地暴露在外……  
“咳。”  
克拉克一哆嗦，立刻收起自己露骨而不礼貌的打量。他看向男孩，对方好笑地和他对视，“看起来你不太走运。”  
“我……”克拉克不好意思地笑笑，他感觉到自己的脸在升温。  
“相信我，你遇到的已经好很多了，起码她不会抓着你念一遍乘车守则，”男孩一挥手，啃着苹果的蝙蝠飞到天花板倒吊着给克拉克让了个座，“我上次的经历可比你这次差多了。”  
克拉克从善如流地在男孩对面坐下——管他什么倒数第三号车厢——他看了看天花板，刚刚飞上去的小生物已经开始打起了盹，“狐蝠？”  
布鲁斯带着讶异的赞赏看了克拉克一眼后点点头。克拉克感觉自己心里有什么东西膨胀起来了。“招人喜欢的小东西，对吧？”  
“当然，毛茸茸的。”毛茸茸的小东西不满意地拍了拍翅膀，对着克拉克的方向打了个小喷嚏。“但是……为什么是蝙蝠？我是说，大部分人都选择猫头鹰。”  
布鲁斯笑了起来，眼角微微上挑，看上去勾人得很。“你也说是大部分人，我一向支持少数派。”  
克拉克也笑着，他迫不及待地想要认识这个男孩。我只是想交个朋友，克拉克想，他多迷人，让人忍不住接近。“你是哪……”他看到手提箱一角绣着的银绿色院徽后马上改口，“你叫什么？”  
“布鲁斯。”这次轮到布鲁斯疑惑了，不是他托大，但是整个学校里还有谁不知道他的故事？  
——父母为了保护他而身亡，从此变成韦恩家的孤儿；或者更难听的，害死了父母，独霸家产。  
他下意识隐藏起自己的姓氏。却不知道克拉克心里的某些东西膨胀得更加厉害了。  
真是个好听的名字。克拉克在心里默念这个单词。他想着哈尔告诉过他的搭讪方法，那下一步是不是该要联系方式了？他刚刚要问出口，车厢的门就被敲响，克拉克透过擦得一尘不染的玻璃看到了站在门外的路易丝。  
“你的朋友来找你了，”布鲁斯拍拍克拉克的肩，五指无意识地擦过克拉克的脸颊，“很高兴认识你，格兰芬多。”  
克拉克还为着刚刚一瞬间的肌肤相贴而发愣，他有点失神地道别，和路易丝一起往倒数第三号车厢走去。  
“你怎么会和一个韦恩在一起？”  
“韦恩？”克拉克重复着这个陌生的词，然后他意识到这是布鲁斯刚刚未表明的姓氏。“他怎么了吗？”  
“他可是布鲁斯·韦恩！”路易丝的眼睛亮了起来，这是克拉克从没见过的、少女的向往的神情。“你见过他了，长得多好看！据说成绩也很好，黑魔法防御课的每一任教授都很喜欢他；而且很有钱，对女孩子也很绅士，不知道多少女生每天给他写情诗……”路易丝絮絮叨叨地念着布鲁斯·韦恩的优点，克拉克心里却在想另一件事。  
为什么我不早点认识他呢？  
2\. Public Library 公共图书馆

“呃，那个……”  
图书馆里最后一本可外借的《超强魔药》，克拉克为了自己的不再重修而争分夺秒地向书柜伸出手，冷不丁被另一个方向冒出来的手指挡住了去路。克拉克有点懊恼——他和魔法药剂学不对付已经很久了，对方的手指和他相碰也一顿，克拉克顺着看过去，意外地看到一张熟悉的面孔。  
克拉克想起那双手曾经在他脸上不经意的触碰，他的脸一下红了起来。  
“布，布鲁斯……”考虑到图书馆禁止大声喧哗，克拉克立刻压低了声音，布鲁斯点了点下巴算是回应他的招呼。“你也，你也重修？”  
“重修？”布鲁斯挑起眉毛，“你从哪里听来斯莱特林的级长需要重修的？”  
“对，你是，你是级长。”克拉克紧张地抱紧手中的书单和书本。那天的惊鸿一瞥后克拉克被路易丝念了一路的布鲁斯韦恩，那些传闻完全无法掩盖住布鲁斯自身在克拉克印象里发出的光。“那你……”  
“我刚好对里面复方汤剂感点兴趣。”布鲁斯露出一个恶作剧般的笑容，克拉克猜想恐怕又有谁要被斯莱特林的“小团伙”捉弄了——以莱克斯·卢瑟为首的小团伙，就喜欢欺负麻瓜家庭的学生。克拉克的表情一下子紧张起来，他可一点儿也不希望布鲁斯和那些讨厌的家伙玩在一起。  
“你们要干什么？”  
“别紧张，不会有人因此受到伤害。”布鲁斯从书柜上取下厚厚的书本，拍拍上面的灰尘后放到克拉克怀里。“虽然我是斯莱特林，但我不喜欢莱克斯·卢瑟，他很坏。可是斯莱特林都是混蛋小子吗？”布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，看了一眼克拉克毛衣上的格兰芬多标志，“你们却大多自诩正义。”  
“当然不……”克拉克反驳，却一时想不出什么好理由。大家的确都不喜欢斯莱特林，阴险狡诈仿佛烙印在被分配过去的每个学生脸上。就包括克拉克自己都曾悄悄对分院帽说“除了斯莱特林什么都好”，其他院的学生对那个吃人不眨眼的蛇窝总是抱着一种避之不及的态度。  
“既然你要重修……那书就先给你吧。”布鲁斯出声打断，他看起来并不想在这个话题上多加纠缠。  
“呃。”克拉克的喉咙里发出一声嘀咕，他发现布鲁斯不喜欢这个话题了，“要不还是你先……”  
布鲁斯有点惊讶地看着他，克拉克心里某块地方又开始膨胀起来——玛莎说对喜欢的人要有绅士风度这句话果然是没错的——“我复习，要借用这本书好久，恐怕会耽误你的小计划？还是你先看吧。”  
“你不怕我拿去做什么坏事？”布鲁斯的心情显然变好了起来，他露出一个真心实意的笑容，好看得像在发光，简直照亮了这个书柜一角。  
克拉克被这个笑容亮得有点发怔，他在心里尖叫着，“当然不你是最好的哪怕你是斯莱特林”——他立刻反问道：“难道你会吗？”  
布鲁斯眼底的错愕完全遮挡不住，克拉克没由来的信任让他想笑，他知道自己剥开来是个什么样的人，也不知道是克拉克哪里来的“布鲁斯是个绝对的大好人”的自信。他从克拉克手里接过书本，本来一手可以轻松拿住的书变得沉甸甸起来。  
克拉克看着书本被布鲁斯接住，眼巴巴地站在那里，想着要怎么向路易丝解释为什么自己在图书馆借个书都借不全。他就感觉到一道呼吸突然压近，仿佛就在自己耳边。克拉克瞬间变得僵硬，整个人只剩下布鲁斯呼吸喷洒的那一小块，整个身体仿佛不受控制。他扭过头，脖子像机械一样一节一节扭转，克拉克好像还能听见骨骼转动发出的咔咔声。  
“那就谢谢你了，”克拉克只能看着布鲁斯近在咫尺的脸，“嗯？小，雄，狮。”  
还附赠一个挑逗般的眨眼。  
“！布鲁……”  
克拉克的脸瞬间爆红。他楞在原地，脖子还以一个怪异的角度定在那里，布鲁斯什么时候走的，他不知道；他有没有记得礼节性地道别，他不记得；布鲁斯之前说的什么，他也忘记了。布鲁斯话里的最后两个单词好像来自太平洋的龙卷风，压成一团胡乱地塞进他脑子里，把里面原本清明透亮的东西搅得乱七八糟，最后只剩下串成一串的B字打头的五个字母在他脑海里跳舞。  
“童子军……”  
远去的布鲁斯耳尖隐隐泛着红色。克拉克的反应大到有点出乎意料——女孩子都没有他经不起调戏。  
超可爱。  
3\. The Mirror Of Erised 厄里斯魔镜

克拉克大半夜披着斗篷抱着从禁书书架“借”出的书，在五楼走廊角落辨认格兰芬多塔的方向的时候（原谅他真的有一点被那些移动的楼梯走廊搞得发狂），看到的就是这样一个场景。  
黑发的男孩穿着法兰绒睡衣，披着一件黑色斗篷，随意地盘腿坐在地上，面前摊了一本书，魔杖搁在书面，尖端发着微弱的白光。他坐在一面巨大的镜子前，像是为了这面刻着字母的神奇的镜子而来，却只是在它面前安安静静看着课本——魔法药剂学？认真的吗？  
克拉克借着隐身斗篷的优势站在几米开外静静望着布鲁斯，另一人完全没有发现有人注视着他，专心致志地翻着手中的课本，魔杖顶端的光在男孩身躯的遮掩下若隐若现。这是为数不多的，克拉克能待在布鲁斯身边的时刻，不说一句话不做任何事，就是站在这里看着布鲁斯温习课本就能让他那些本该见不得天日的小情绪如野草般疯狂生长扩散。  
好景不长，一阵细微的脚步声就突然落在克拉克听力异于常人的耳中。  
这是布鲁斯知道厄里斯魔镜传说的第五个夜晚，宾斯教授诚不欺我，可是当布鲁斯真真正正看到镜子里的父母的时候，他还是愣住了，几年前在那个小巷里的夜晚就彻底埋葬的某些东西再次破壳而出，就像菟丝子一样瞬间爬满他的整个心脏。于是他沉迷了，镜子里的幻境是如此真实，让他五个夜晚都不由自主地来到这面镜子前，看着玛莎和托马斯带着一如既往的温和笑容站在他身后。  
细碎的脚步声渐行渐近，而听不到远处动静的布鲁斯无动于衷地坐在镜子前翻动书页，克拉克觉得自己的心脏随着那脚步声越来越大地撞击起来，他想喊出声给布鲁斯一个警示但意识到当下场景立马噤了声。在走廊拐角忽地闪出一点灯光，克拉克不做他想，只好猛地向前一扑，拉着隐身斗篷立刻把他和身下的布鲁斯盖了个严严实实。  
“！！”布鲁斯下意识地要惊呼出来，克拉克眼疾手快地捂住布鲁斯的嘴，搁在布鲁斯肩膀上的脑袋摇了摇示意他不要出声。  
“我闻到那些该死的学生的味道……”费尔奇拎着煤油灯踏入这片走廊，黄色的火光映衬着他皱巴巴的脸显得格外可怖。他昏黄色的眼滴溜溜地转着，克拉克小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，一只手搂紧了被压在身下的布鲁斯，对方的嘴还被他捂着，一呼一吸都在他的手心，因为紧张变得急促又轻浅，就像一只羽毛刷在克拉克的心上，他不动声色地转过头去看着布鲁斯。  
太近了。  
就在他的手边，不到一寸，几乎是脸贴脸的，克拉克清晰地看到布鲁斯脸上因为缺氧而泛起的浅浅红晕（克拉克觉得那可以变得更好看些），他贴在布鲁斯的背后（这个姿势可不太好），男孩的心跳透过胸膛准确无误地转递给了他，两人的心跳就在紧张下渐渐趋于同步。如果他没有捂住布鲁斯的嘴，布鲁斯一转头就能和他亲上。  
太喜欢了。  
“有人在这里……我知道的……”费尔奇沙哑的声音接着响起，他的靴子踏在地板上，一点一点向两人藏身处靠近，即便是隐藏起来的两人仍是同时感到一阵心悸，毕竟费尔奇办公室里那些奇形怪状的刑具可不是装饰性的。  
“出来……”布鲁斯的手抓住了克拉克的袍子，眼看着费尔奇就要走到两人脚边了，克拉克不动声色地把两人向下压了压，他感到自己的脸碰到了布鲁斯的，不属于自己的温度贴上来克拉克差点没跳起来。  
费尔奇终于是没发现什么端倪，他拎着煤油灯气哼哼地远去，为着自己丢失了一个教训学生的机会而惋惜。而克拉克不敢掉以轻心，直到那脚步声完完全全消失于耳，身前的那个心跳渐渐平稳，克拉克就着压住布鲁斯的姿势转头，看到布鲁斯睁着他暗蓝色的眼睛看着他。克拉克心跳忽地就慢了一拍，满脑子都是这个场景下特别适合接吻这个念头。  
然后布鲁斯抽出身下的魔杖把克拉克握在他腰上的手顶开，一边面无表情地推开克拉克起身：“你太沉了。”  
“抱，抱歉。”  
克拉克的脸瞬间变红，手忙脚乱地从布鲁斯身上爬起来。他想自从他遇到布鲁斯以后可能要把人生剩下的脸红次数透支光了。布鲁斯似乎觉得脸红彤彤的克拉克很有意思，在他的认识里，这个堪萨斯的农村男孩总是红着脸，他伸出魔杖戳了戳克拉克的脸颊。  
“小狮子，你在这里干什么？”  
“我……”克拉克露出怀里的禁书，布鲁斯一脸了然。  
“那你……”克拉克的余光瞥到了两人身前镜子上刻着的字母，他想起关于这面镜子的传说，想起那些关于布鲁斯的身世的不好的传闻，一个答案跳入他的脑海，于是他马上将自己的问题扼杀在肚子里。沉默突然漫延开来，克拉克听到远处传来的钟声，夜已经很深了，可是两人都没有要离去的意思。透过空气中被月光照得闪闪发亮的尘埃，他突然觉得他马上会看见一个不一样的布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯看着镜子中的父母，他们的微笑似乎驱走夜里的寒冷，赋予布鲁斯开口的勇气。“你在里面看见什么？”布鲁斯朝着克拉克指了指镜子。  
“你……”  
布鲁斯怀疑地看了一眼克拉克。  
“不，呃，我是说，你问这个干什么？”  
“看来我们的小英雄有什么见不得人的心思。”布鲁斯弯起嘴角，揶揄的笑声在空荡荡的走廊里清晰可闻。  
“当然不！”克拉克看向灰蒙蒙的镜面，向布鲁斯描绘起里面的场景：“有一张旧的布艺沙发……爸坐在上面看报纸，还有妈拿着苹果派……然后是我……拿着魁地奇杯……OMG，奖杯看起来金光闪闪。”  
布鲁斯看着镜子，里面还是玛莎和托马斯，多了一个因为镜面反射而出现的坐在他边上的克拉克，正痴痴地看着镜子里——也许是看着镜子的奖杯，还有苹果派。他突然觉得有些无趣，今晚和父母的“见面”大概到这里就可以结束了。他一边起身一边掏出怀表查看时间。  
“你会拿到这个奖杯的。”布鲁斯看着克拉克，“我想我就到这里了，谢谢你的帮忙，我祝你夜安。”  
克拉克愣愣地看着布鲁斯离去，他转身看向镜子里，他刚刚对镜子里的描述还远没有结束。  
镜子外的布鲁斯走了，可是镜子里的布鲁斯仍坐在他身边，和他紧紧牵着手。  
厄里斯魔镜，映你所思，现你所想，发掘你珍藏内心最深处的欲望。  
克拉克捂着脸，他想他真的无可救药了。  
4\. West Tower 西塔塔楼

“下午好。”  
布鲁斯站在露台边，以一种迎接者的姿势。克拉克看着他被寒风吹得有些发红的耳尖，心里计算着布鲁斯来了多久了——明明现在离自己约的时间还有十五分钟。  
克拉克点点头走上去，他想起自己一时冲动写下的邀请——比起那些漂亮优美的情书，他的信封简单地有些过分了，一开始克拉克就做好了布鲁斯没看到这封信的准备。  
可是布鲁斯来了，还早早赴约。  
他的心不可控制地加速跳起来，一下一下猛烈地锤击他的胸膛，那些冲动的语言在他喉咙口叫嚣着“说吧快说吧！！你不是一直都——”  
“咳咳，”克拉克装模做样地清清嗓子，和布鲁斯一起望向窗外纷飞的大雪。“今天……蛮冷的。”  
这绝对不是一个好的开头。克拉克觉得自己的邀请没有机会了，他放在口袋里的手紧紧地攥了起来。一个冰凉的东西突然碰到他的耳朵，克拉克惊讶地抬头迎上布鲁斯从围巾里望过来的眼神，那只手指碰完他的耳朵后好像无意识地穿过他的头发，然后很快收了回去。  
“你……”  
“雪。”布鲁斯在他面前飞快晃了晃手指，克拉克眼尖地看到那只好看的手指上一片干燥，什么都没有。克拉克意识到有东西隐藏在冰层之下，而这冰层即将融化。他掏出手帕，在布鲁斯把手缩回口袋前抓住那只手然后在干净的手指上擦拭起来。  
“布鲁斯，你知道，马上就是圣诞舞会了……”克拉克低着头，布鲁斯只能看到他黑漆漆的头顶，刚刚被摸到的头发不安地翘在一边——刚刚那里没有落在头发上的雪花，他想两人都对此心知肚明，克拉克那么暖和，可以融化一切冷冰冰的东西。他的手指还被克拉克抓在手里，克拉克的体温隔着薄薄的手帕传来，被冻得有些麻木的手指渐渐温暖回血，布鲁斯感到有些不自在，克拉克擦个手指还要一万年，布鲁斯揶揄地想，但他还是没有把手指抽回来。短暂的停顿后克拉克的声音又响了起来，布鲁斯马上从手指上找回了注意力。  
“你愿不愿意……”克拉克的呼吸重了几分，布鲁斯听出里面的紧张，他没打断，克拉克抬头小心翼翼地望了他一眼，好像是鼓足勇气似地继续说，“愿不愿意……做，做我的舞伴？”  
“我……”布鲁斯刚一开口就被克拉克急吼吼地打断。  
“不行，不行的话也没关系的……我就是问问……应该已经有很多女孩子邀请你了吧……？我觉得……”  
布鲁斯抽掉碍手碍脚的手帕然后反扣住了对方的手，令人留恋的温暖瞬间贴上他的手掌。“你知道我在黑水湖底下的时候在想什么吗？”  
克拉克一顿，他想起他穿过重重的水草看到被捆绑在浑浊湖水中的布鲁斯，因为缺氧而惨白的皮肤和嘴唇，双眼微睁但了无生气，水草缠绕着他的四肢，看上去就像一具冰冷的尸体——他发誓他最后救出布鲁斯时的那个吻是下意识的——寒冷腥臭的湖水中，男孩看着如同死去一般的心上人，颤抖地把自己的吻印在对方唇上。克拉克紧张地望着对方，他不知道那时候布鲁斯是有意识的。  
“呃，对不起，我……”克拉克没想到自己那些有点混蛋的小动作小心思暴露无遗，他的表情变得窘迫起来，然后对上布鲁斯突然拉近的脸。  
“我在想，”布鲁斯的嘴一张一合，温热的气息打在他的脸上，“到底是哪个小混蛋误把我当成‘最珍贵的财宝’，湖水那么冷，我为什么不是在床上好好躺着享受难得的课余时间。然后我看到你从水草里冒出来。”布鲁斯眼角微垂，他的拇指蹭了蹭克拉克的手背。“你看上去有点蠢蠢的，怎么都像是无意间才找到了目的地——你是不是不用呼吸？真是作弊一般的好体质——我就想，原来又是这个冒失的格兰芬多。”  
布鲁斯没说他很讨厌那些带着腥臭的湖水，总让他回想起某个黑夜小巷里那些湿凉的青苔和下水道的臭味。当他在湖底醒来的时候甚至有一瞬间产生自己早就死在几年前的那个夜晚里的错觉。然后他看到克拉克带着一点迷茫从水草丛里钻出来，又奋不顾身地避开人鱼握住了他的手，把他从过去一下子拉回现实。  
冒失的格兰芬多着迷地看着布鲁斯近在咫尺的脸，他想起湖底那个蜻蜓点水般的吻和冰凉柔软的触感，眼前这个是带着温暖的，他情不自禁凑上去，布鲁斯却在这个时候突然转开了头。  
“至于你说的舞会……”布鲁斯牵着克拉克的手放回他的口袋里，“我的确还没有应任何人的邀约。”布鲁斯看到克拉克镜片后的眼睛忽的亮了起来，“但是，我想我也不能应你的邀请，不然有多少姑娘会伤心呀？”  
农场男孩的表情明显失落下来，然后布鲁斯的唇轻轻擦过他的脸颊，一个不失礼貌的吻。  
“布鲁……！”克拉克有点慌张地捂住脸颊，他整个人涨的通红，大气也不敢喘一个地看着布鲁斯。  
“相信我……霍格沃兹的小英雄还邀请不到一个女孩子吗？只要你说，会有无数的女孩子为你争得头破血流——严重的比喻。”  
“你会吗，”克拉克顺着布鲁斯的话没头没脑地反问，“你会争吗？”  
布鲁斯返回一个充满狡黠的笑容， “你觉得我还需要？”他看了看表，恋恋不舍地把自己捂得暖和的手从克拉克口袋里拔出来，“Well，我等下还有两节课……”  
“布鲁斯！那你的——”  
“我祝你过一个开心的平安夜。”布鲁斯转身匆忙离去，心里乱成一团麻的克拉克没有注意到布鲁斯脸上抑制不住的笑容。  
“舞会的事我——”  
克拉克愣愣地站在塔楼的露台上，耳边满是猫头鹰飞起来煽动翅膀的声音和寒风的呼啸声，他听到布鲁斯的声音从纷飞的雪花中传来。  
“去找路易丝！她是你的朋友对吧！更何况你不会想和我跳女步的！”  
这不是问题。克拉克混乱地想，我只是想和你跳一支舞，然后告诉你我喜欢你。  
5\. Moaning Myrtle 姚金娘

“如果你觉得有压力……你知道五楼有个级长盥洗室吧？那可是个放松的好地方。”  
现在是八点一刻钟，圣诞舞会才过高潮，克拉克悄悄退场——他觉得自己大概是不适合被众星拱月的。三强争霸还没有结束，各方都给了他极大的压力，克拉克认为自己需要放松。  
——但不是这种放松。  
克拉克以为这种时候级长盥洗室不会有人，他脱掉衣服，伸出一只脚刚刚碰到水面，突然看见不远处一团黑影从水面上的泡沫里冒了出来——一瞬间某些日本恐怖电影的场景映入脑海，克拉克的尖叫还没出口，那只被水泡得发白的手就猛地抓住了他的脚踝把克拉克整个人拉到水里。  
“What the！”克拉克努力挣扎着把自己浮出水面，那只手终于大发慈悲地放开了他。“咳、咳咳咳……见鬼！咳、咳——布鲁斯？？？”  
黑影在克拉克惊骇的目光中终于显示出了真面目。湿漉漉的灰蓝色眼睛一下子撞入克拉克的眼中。  
“你怎么——咳咳咳、咳咳。”  
克拉克被吸入气管的水呛得满脸通红，始作俑者只是把自己的脑袋露出水面好整以暇地等着克拉克缓过神来。  
片刻后克拉克终于停下了咳嗽，脸上的红色还没褪下去，他尴尬地想自己大概是又丢脸了，于是克拉克试着打破窘境。  
“呃，哇哦，我没想到你会在这里。”  
“我也没想到，”布鲁斯把自己湿透的头发撩到后面，露出光洁的额头，这个往常见不到的造型让克拉克不禁多看了两眼。“舞会的焦点先生居然临阵脱逃？堪萨斯的童子军应付不了那些热情的女孩子了？”  
“但是你也没在舞会上。”克拉克居然冷静地指出了这一点。  
“我是韦恩，”布鲁斯侧目，“我不能因为邀请了一个女孩子而伤了一片女孩子的心。”他向后靠在浴池的边缘，大片的胸膛露在水面以上。布鲁斯的表情坦荡的很，一点也没在意克拉克有点僵硬的表情。“那么你呢？霍格沃兹的小英雄？现在可不是泡澡的时间。”  
布鲁斯好像热衷于给他起各种各样的外号——克拉克留意到对方从来没有正常地念出他的名字，从最初的“格兰芬多”，到意义微妙的“小雄狮”，甚至是因为最近的比赛而产生的“霍格沃兹的小英雄”，克拉克不觉得自己的名字有那么叫不出口——可惜他不记得他并没有正式和布鲁斯介绍过自己。他有一点点烦闷。  
“莱克斯说，这里是个泡澡放松的好地方。”  
布鲁斯看过来，他的目光变得有些奇怪，克拉克开始怀疑自己说了什么错话。  
“你和莱克斯·卢瑟约在这里？我是不是打断了什么？”  
“不不不不，我没有在他说的时间过来……”谁不知道他和蛇窝里的卢瑟向来不对盘。克拉克踢出几个水花，有剔透的泡泡飘在空气里。他向布鲁斯走近两步，现在布鲁斯就在他眼前了。盥洗室里没有开灯，有隐约的光从彩色玻璃漏下来，玻璃上的美人鱼静静梳洗着自己的一头长发。克拉克看着布鲁斯，一个冲动蓦然出现在他的脑海里。  
同样不待见卢瑟的布鲁斯显然误会了什么，他直勾勾地看着克拉克，眼里装满对莱克斯此行此举的探究意味。克拉克又向他走了一步，香波的味道弥漫在他的鼻腔，他神使鬼差地抬手按在布鲁斯的肩膀上，一边试探地凑上布鲁斯的脸，陌生的体温近在咫尺，他的心脏咚咚作响，被按住的布鲁斯反而一脸古井无波，于是克拉克一鼓作气迎着那双湿润的唇就要吻上去 。  
突然一声尖锐而刺耳的笑声惊雷般炸响在盥洗室里——  
“我就知道！”  
几乎贴在一起的唇受惊一般地分开了，克拉克被这突兀的第三个声音吓出一身冷汗，仿佛这温热的池水都凉了三分。他立即转身将布鲁斯护在身后，一边抓住放在浴池边上的魔杖向着空中那飞舞的灰白色身影指去——  
“Petrificus Tota——”  
“克拉克！”  
布鲁斯飞快夺过克拉克的魔杖丢在一边，透明身躯的幽灵终于是逃过一劫。她被那魔咒和发光的魔杖吓得全身一抖，随即拧起眉毛露出一个怪异的笑容，趾高气扬地插着腰看着池水中的人。  
“我就知道！之前也有两个男孩子在这里接吻——”  
布鲁斯抓住克拉克的手臂以表安慰，一边看着漂浮在半空中的幽灵。  
“姚金娘。”  
被念到名字的幽灵满意地点点头，继续发出古怪的笑声，“一条狡猾的蛇和一只小狮子，噢——我都忘了我已经死了很久很久，我想，现在，也许是流行这种搭配？”  
克拉克被这酸溜溜的语气弄出了一声鸡皮疙瘩。姚金娘甩着她两条硬邦邦的辫子，把自己半透明的躯壳盖在了天花板上，她的目光毫无掩饰地盯着布鲁斯，克拉克立刻向前斜跨出一步切断了姚金娘的视线。  
姚金娘马上笑了起来，刺耳的笑声在水池上方回荡着还怪渗人的，克拉克立马警惕起来。  
“别紧张，别紧张，他还不是你的小男朋友，我说的没错吧？”姚金娘向下一个猛冲就贴到了克拉克眼前，克拉克向后一退正好和布鲁斯的胸膛撞在一起，“我只是想来看一下……女孩子们说的韦恩是谁，大家都在讨论，她们的笑声从下水道里传出来……可是你知道大家都讨厌姚金娘，我只好……只好自己来看看。”  
她说着说着带上了点可怜兮兮的语气，“那些女孩子见到我只会一边尖叫一边跑开——或者朝我脸上丢东西，我从来没见过韦恩。”姚金娘小心翼翼地看向布鲁斯，马上又把眼睛转开，看上去真如传说中疯疯癫癫。她马上又咯咯咯地笑开了，听上去满足极了。“现在看来，确实很招女孩子喜欢，”，她接着斜了一眼克拉克，意有所指，“哦，还有男孩子。”  
克拉克的耳朵“唰”的一下就变成红色，他知道自己的小心思就像房间里的大象一样所有人都心知肚明，只是从来没有摆出来说。本以为今晚会是个很好的机会，这只突如其来的幽灵却瞬间把一切捅了个对穿。  
“我知道你，克拉克·肯特。姑娘们最近都在说你。”姚金娘抱起胳膊，把自己飘得高高的，脸上露出很多不满，“可是姚金娘看来，还是你背后的韦恩更吸引我。”她探了探脑袋，绕过克拉克的肩膀对着布鲁斯抛了个飞吻。“等你死了，我不介意和你共用一个抽水马桶。”姚金娘缩了缩脖子，露出一个腼腆的笑，和之前的癫狂大相径庭。  
“别说这些！”  
克拉克挡住姚金娘露骨的打量，但他脸上的热度还没有消下去，怒目而视就显得不那么有威慑力。他不喜欢姚金娘那些关于死亡的言论。  
“什么？”姚金娘的表情看上去有点狰狞，“我说错了吗？我就知道你们只会欺负我，又丑，又悲惨，又痛苦的哭泣的姚金娘。”她抽泣起来，眼里居然泛起泪光。  
“而你们就要在一起了！！可怜的姚金娘！一只幽灵！！”  
姚金娘像是被什么刺激到了似的尖叫出声，高昂的叫声令人头痛难耐，她在空中胡乱飞舞，最后带着哭泣的尖叫冲进一个马桶，溅起一地水花。  
浴室里又重归安静。克拉克还僵着站在布鲁斯的身前，本来一个美好的夜晚——也许是即将预见什么的夜晚被姚金娘完完全全地破坏了。池水轻轻拍打在他的身上，安静得很，只有水龙头流水的汩汩声，克拉克觉得自己的喉咙有点酸涩，他不敢回头看布鲁斯，背对着对方默默咽了几口口水，内心却抓耳挠腮地想要如何开口打破僵局。  
“呃，她，她有点多愁善感……”  
“我知道。”  
克拉克听见身后的水声，布鲁斯好像离开了些。这太糟糕了，克拉克心里想。他低着头转身，透过水面看到布鲁斯的小腿——他没有离开，只是后退了一步——克拉克顺着向上看，布鲁斯的眼睛在没什么光的盥洗室里格外清亮。  
“你刚才要干什么来着？我是说，姚金娘来之前。”  
“……”  
克拉克噎住，他看向布鲁斯的唇，被变凉的池水泡得有点发绀，可是好看的粉色还在上面。他想起他之前就想做的事，他想吻他，这个想法和他那些自以为藏得很好的小心思一样，已经存在了很久很久。也许是一开始在火车上，也许是厄里斯魔镜透露的欲望。克拉克缓缓把目光移向布鲁斯的眼。  
布鲁斯弯起的眼里带出一点笑意。  
“那你到底还要不要吻我了？”  
-End-

**Author's Note:**

> 赠日斤！感谢日斤给我一个写这篇的机会。  
OOC都属于我。  
这里两人的设定是十四、十五岁情窦初开的年纪，我不管他们最后会不会因为学院不同立场不同而产生争执，我只负责一见钟情和两厢情愿~  
啊，小年轻谈恋爱真是太美好了！！因为年轻所以喜欢就是喜欢了，没有任何顾忌。真是放荡不羁！！  
本想结尾开车，但是觉得两人才见了几次面就干有点快（。  
决定之后再来一篇完全车（  
一定记得催稿（  
借用原著剧情的部分：  
1\. 《超强魔药》是HP第二部里出现过的书  
2\. 复方汤剂可以使人改变面貌  
3\. 哈利波特在厄里斯魔镜里看着自己的父母  
4\. 在猫头鹰塔里，哈利波特向秋·张提出圣诞舞会的邀请  
5\. HP里三强争霸赛的其中一场就是“斗士们在黑水湖底寻找他们最珍贵的财宝”←其实每届的三强争霸赛比赛内容应该是不一样的，但是蠢EE想不出新花样所以还是套用原著设定  
6\. 姚金娘一般就待在二楼的盥洗室，但在三强争霸赛的时候出现在级长盥洗室里给了哈利比赛的线索  
7\. “Petrificus Tota”，被布鲁斯打断了一部分，全部咒语是“Petrificus Totalus”，统统石化  
瞎扯淡和私设的部分：  
1\. 这里面的路易丝和克拉克是邻居关系，路易丝是个大学霸，是她提供给克拉克复习书单  
2\. 厄里斯魔镜不在学院的五楼，我也不知道在哪（可能是地下室），剧情需要就塞在五楼走廊角落里了  
3\. 霍格沃兹特快上应该没有什么乘车守则哈哈哈哈  
4\. 两人的年龄都在十五岁上下  
5\. 这里就没有氪星了，就设定克拉克的家族具有独特的血统，听力视力异于常人，物抗满分  
6\. 私心给布鲁斯一个斯莱特林的级长职务，也给了布鲁斯一个会出现在级长盥洗室里的理由  
7\. 忽略三强争霸神只能由17岁以上学生参加的设定（


End file.
